Rewind the Clock
by NebStorm
Summary: Luffy was in the hot tub with Boa Hancock while the rest of the crew wondered around the city. That was when it all changed though. That was when time went back.
1. Chapter 1 The Change

**Neb: I do not own One Piece and this is a request from 4fireking.**

**Luffy: I'm going to be the Pirate King one way or another and nothing will stop me!**

**Neb: Review to your hearts content!**

Luffy laid back in the hot tub grinning as he played with the bubbles. If only Chopper was here, he loved playing with bubbles also, but currently he was out with Robin on a book run. Boa on the other hand. Well she was just enjoying the sight of her future husband, so she thinks, being with her.

"Luffy, don't you think this is.. romantic," she spoke up.

"No, why would it be that," Luffy grinned. Completely clueless why Boa wanted to bathe with him in the first place.

"Your so cruel, but I still love you," she responded.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Nami, slow down, I can't keep up," Usopp yelled as piles of close were stacked in front of him.

"Well Sanji can keep up just fine," Nami responded.

"Sanji is stronger, fine I admit it, you happy," Usopp responded.

"Sanji bro, I've collected your super list and I'm headed back to the sunny to refrigerate them," Franky yelled from the otherside of the market.

"Try to fit it all in carefully and if you bruise anything I'll kill ya," Sanji yelled back as he paid more attention to Nami in her new red dress.

"I love your dress Nami-swan! I just love it," Sanji complimented with hearts in his eyes.

"Leave it to Sanji when multitasking between carrying clothes, watching Nami, and yelling at someone to be careful; with food," Usopp groaned.

"I too think you look beautiful Namiswan, when I look at you my heart pounds, but then again I don't have a heart. Yohohoho, may I see your panties?"

"No!" Nami punched Brook far away as he had a lump grow out of his head for... some reason.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I got about six books, how about you Robin," Chopper smiled.

"Seven of them, one for Mr. Swordsman and one for Luffy, I think I can get them in healthy reading habits with these books," Robin smiled.

"Good luck with that," Chopper responded as he watched Zoro for a minute walk by them hammered. "I am actually drunk as hell, this Island has some good stuff," Zoro grinned as he walked by.

"Mr. Swordsman, I have a book that can teach you better Swordsman techniques," Robin smiled.

"Don't need it," Zoro responded coldly.

"Really, the main character is a swordsman who can split an Island with one swing." Zoro snatched the book from Robin as he stumbled back to the ship. Robin smiled and Chopper sweat dropped.

"Does the main character actually do that," Chopper asked.

"Yes, said so in the summary, but I think that doesn't happen until later in the book," Robin explained.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Luffy, please Marry me," Boa whined.

"No," Luffy yelled back before they saw a man in a dark brown cloak.

"What are you doing here," Luffy growled at a man who stood in front of him. The man had long black hair and red marks across his face. His eyes were purple and his face had three scars across it. "Gum Gum Pistol," Luffy yelled.

"Love Love Ray," Boa yelled.

"Stop," the man muttered and everything had froze. "Back," he muttered next. Their powers retracted back. "Pirate Luffy, I am going to take away your shot at being Pirate King, where in your history should I target. I got it, where it began," he grinned as he reached towards Luffy's body. "Forward." The devil fruit popped out of Luffy's body and landed in his hand. "All devil fruit powers emerge from the body when you die, but I can take it from you without having to kill you and I can send you back, right before you got your hat. Back, back, back!"As the man repeated these words everything started rewinding. "Start your journey early and die early. The Tic Tok fruit, considered one of the best fruits, but sadly, it takes a toll on the body when used and I have to recharge for a decade if I go back very far in whatever time period I wind up at."

He saw a boy walking by Luffy and he tripped the boy into the fruit Luffy was about to eat.

"Hey, I was going to eat that!"

"Hey, why did you trip that kid," Shanks yelled as the man ran out the door quickly.


	2. Chapter 2 Fix the Clock

**Neb: I do not own One Piece and thank you for the reviews. I shall respond... now.  
**

**Dark D Phoenix, thank you for your kind words, here is the next chapter. ^-^**

**Strawhatted Demigod Shinobi, I too am happy this is the less depressing time of One Piece. Hell, this is before Luffy got his hat, so Sabo and Ace are still around. ;)**

**4fireking, I prefer having the crew interact with eachother when I write. I just love their chemistry, like when Nami punches Brook, or when Chopper gets books with Robin. The others I kind of fit in to the parts, so I understand your confusion. Glad you are pleased with my work anyway, this was your request after all. :)  
**

"Time has changed, do you know why," a woman spoke up.

"Your other half," another man responded.

"Yes, my other half, you see, when eating the Tic Toc fruit, you get the best weapon of all... time," the woman explained. "The consequences is if you use too much of it you'll weaken yourself down and you'll split into two. One who will feed on the constant paradoxes and the other who feeds off of balance. I need you to go back in time and fix the balance."

"It involves my son, so I will," the man responded. He had long black hair and markings on his face. His skin was tanned and he wore a brown cloak.

"What's changed has changed, what you need to do is get the straw hat crew together despite there new member and their captains weakness."

"Some of them are teenagers right now and Franky is an adult, they'll laugh at the fact that a pipsqueak is in charge."

"They will follow his will, for it is the same as your, the will of D. Isn't that right Monkey D. Dragon."

The man grinned through his hood, his signature grin as he walked towards the woman.

"I'll be sure not to let Luffy down or you down, I promise," Dragon grinned.

"I promise from a D. means a lot to me," she smiled.

"By the way, who is this Paradox guy," he asked.

"Someone who doesn't want Luffy to be King," she responded.

"Does he have a name or something," he pressed.

"I can't," she replied.

"Please, I need to know everything about my enemy," Dragon responded.

She sighed and mouthed the name to him. His eyes widened with fear before she stopped time. She removed his devil fruit from his body and replaced it with a gem. She moved her lips to his ear that was frozen in time. "He'll be sending people to kill Luffy early, he'll be sending enemies that Luffy originally beat. You must use this gem that contains the power of the sea, land, and sky to protect Luffy and influence his Nakama to bump into him. Some are in the Grand Line, others are in other blues, but make sure they get there, Brook and Chopper will be no good at this time period, after all, Brook hasn't returned to his body yet and Chopper is too young. As I said it will be a tough challenge to get them together again.

"Back, back, back."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, who are you anyways," Luffy asked with a grin on his face.

"We lived on the same Island for how long now and you don't know me," the boy growled.

"shesheshe," Luffy laughed.

"Ryu S. Katsu," the boy responded annoyed. He appeared to be two years older than Luffy, had silver hair, freckles, and glasses.

"Hey Luffy, maybe that guy can be a part of your first crew," one of Shanks Crew members laughed.

Stars appeared in Luffy's eyes at the Idea of that. "Join my crew," Luffy yelled.

"No, if I joined a crew it wouldn't be a pirate crew," the boy yelled. "I can't believe I ate a devil fruit, I'm a fisherman's son, I'm suppose to swim," the boy cried.

"Please join my crew, I need your help with sailing the seas to be like Shanks," Luffy yelled.

"Haha, no one can replace me," Shanks laughed as he stumbled around drunk.

"If you can't even take on bandits, then I highly doubt that," Luffy yelled.

Shanks grinned and grabbed his eyelid and pulled it down while sticking his tong out. Luffy growled at him as he started dancing around while holding his facial expression.

"Shanks I'm cutting you off," said the bartender.

"What," Shanks yelled. "Come on, I'm not that drunk." Shanks crew laughed at him for that statement.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So that's why you need to go there and finish off the boy," the Paradox man grinned.

"That boy dares stand in my way, said a very fat woman, I'll crust him!"

"Alvida, calm down, I need to collect you some worthy allies first," the Paradox man laughed.

"Bring them to me and we will combine our forces and wipe out that boy and his Island."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"This place, where am I," Dragon wondered. He saw a girl with orange hair crying on the ground. She was covered in wounds and had a tattoo of the fishman pirates on her arm.

"Excuse me little girl, what's the matter," he asked.

"I-I can't say," she cried.

"Hmmm, ah yes, your Nami," he remembered.

"Y-you know me," she gawked.

"Never met, but I've heard about you, I've got quite the story to tell you," he grinned.


	3. Chapter 3 Villains Unite!

**Neb: I do not own One Piece  
**

**Luffy: Review to your heart's content!**

Katsu ran outside after hearing all the commotion. Apparently the Mountain Bandit leader didn't take kindly to having one of his men shot and the others kicked the crap out of. Now he had Luffy outside on a boat gloating at how people would never believe he'd use the water as his means to end someone when he's a Mountain Bandit. The man tossed Luffy inside the water causing him to swim up. He got ready to through an ancor on top of Luffy before Katsu swung a punch from the Island hitting the man in the face. The bandit rubbed his face, but wasn't affected much by the hit.

"Dammit, I need practice," Katsu admitted.

"How did he hit me from over there the mountain," bandit yelled. Luffy grinned before swimming away from the boat. The man got angry and was about to jump in after Luffy, but a giant serpent came out of the water and ate him.

"What the hell," Katsu yelled. Luffy tried swimming back to shore as fast as he could, but the monster began swimming towards him. Next thing Katsu knew, Luffy was safe and Shanks was next to him starring down the beast. The beast had sweat forming on it as it starred at Shanks and then it left.

"Shanks, your arm," Luffy cried.

"It's not worth that much," Shanks smiled.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh," the Paradox man roared in agony.

"What the hell happened," Buggy yelled as he fell back from being terrified of the man's sudden outburst.

"Consistency," replied the man.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"As I showed you before by freezing everything around us ten meters away, I control the tic toc fruit. That devil fruit in comparison to other devil fruits has a yin and a yang to it. A man and a woman, one who feeds off of the consistency in the time line and one who feeds off of inconsistency, contradictory, paradoxes if you will."

"Sounds like a hassle if you ask me," Buggy spat while picking his ear. The clown wasn't impressed with this devil fruit, he'd take his own rather than have to fight against himself all the time.

"Oh, but the prize in the end is worth it," the man grinned.

"Oh tell me," Buggy grinned.

"Complete control over your timeline, anyone or anything you lost you can just take back," he laughed. "Anything you could never reach, you can reach a hundred times over!"

"Sounds incredible," a man in a suit grinned. Alvida and him both showed up at the same time along with a man in gold armor. "But my men tell me that red haired shanks is with him and I don't feel like having to fight such an opponent." The man in the suit pushed his glasses up and Alvida, Buggy, and the golden armor man looked at him with confusion.

"Shanks, if I could kill that bastard, I would have by now," Buggy yelled.

"Calm down Buggy, he is no match for all of us, especially having you guys help me get rid of the brat then the biggest paradox ever will come killing my other half and giving me full power of the fruit. Then I will make your timelines better as reward. You will live like celestial dragons!" They all grinned at that idea.

"Why would the brat dieing be such a problem for the world," Kuro asked.

"Lets just say... he grows up to be a pirate that sees a lot, and effects a lot, but you guys are some of the first enemies he defeats before his journey, if you win, I win."

"Well will have to discuss it... in private, after all we can't be too careful can we?"

"Of course, I won't stop you, don't have the energy to stop you," the man in the brown cloak laughed. "I used to much of it traveling back to the past, but energy won't be a problem for me if you agree to help."

"If we refuse and kill you instead," Don Kreig spat. The paradox man looked up at the man in golden armor.

"Then you live the same lives and loose like last time, the brat will be in the grand line and you'll be forgotten," he responded. _"Most of them anyways," _he thought.

"Fine, if we want to win, we need to help him, no choice in the matter," Kuro decided.

"Oh no, you have a choice, by all means, live the same lives, if you pass up this opportunity, I will simply find other means, to end his life, he's made many enemies."

"We don't want to pass up the riches," Alvida grinned.

"That we do not," Kuro grinned and so did Buggy and Don Krieg.

The man in the cloak grinned with them.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So we're headed to the island of this Straw Hat Luffy you speak of, Mr. Dragon."

"No, we're getting him more backup first, we are looking for another friend named Usopp," Dragon responded.

"K, and then we get him and he beats up Arlong," Nami responded.

"Yes... hopefully," Dragon replied.

"Why did you pause, he wins against Arlong doesn't he," Nami yelled.

"Yes, but he had a bit more training in that time period, it's not going to be easy, we need him to learn to fight first," Dragon explained.

"So Usopp will train him," Nami asked.

"Um, no," Dragon replied.

"Then why are we looking for Usopp," Nami yelled with sharp teeth.

"Consistency, I've found myself on your Island, so I work back from there, first I get Usopp then I get Zoro, then we find Luffy and work our way up from there with Sanji, Ch- not him, at least I'm not sure if he's old enough to perform Doctor duties, Robin, Franky, and... well the other man hasn't found his body yet, so not him either."

"And you can get us there fast," Nami questioned.

"Yes," he replied. "Did you not notice the wind in our favor the whole time we've been out here. You'll have to pick up on those things, learn everything about being a proper navigator or your Nakama will be lost."

"Right, sorry," Nami responded.

"No need to apologize, just get ready to meat your friends and I will do my best to lead us to our next destination."


	4. Chapter 4 Screw Consistency

**Neb: I do not own One Piece and here we are too the moment of truth. Shanks had lost his arm and Luffy and Katsu. Will Dragon, Nami, Usopp, and any one else they bring be enough, find out in Rewind the Clock!  
**

**Luffy: I'm going to be the Pirate King!**

**Flashback**

"Hey dad, I want to catch this fish," a boy with silver hair smiled. He pointed at a fish catalog that had a giant pink fish with shiny pink scales and a white long stripe going down its back. It had whiskers like a cat fish and it's mouth was big like a bass.

"Biggu pinku-bi, that's the beauty of Sea Kings, they say it's scales rival that of a mermaids," the father explained.

"Wow, do you think I can catch one," the boy grinned.

"Hell no, those things are nearly extinct. They were rumored to give a person with a pure heart unimaginable strength and the celestial dragons had them captured and killed to dine on. The celestial dragons didn't get that unimaginable strength, but that's what people get for believing in such idiotic stories."

"But we're fisherman, and fisherman catches fish," the boy cried.

"Yea, fish from within there reach of home, so they can feed their family." The boy sniffed and the man grabbed him and hugged him. "Its OK, one day you'll grow up and set sail to be the worlds greatest fisherman."

"You think so dad," the boy asked.

"I know so, Katsu."

End Flashback

"I said no, I can't join your crew," Katsu yelled.

"But why not, what's keeping you here," Luffy yelled back.

"For one thing, I'd never join a selfish jerk like you! Second, I keep watch over my dads grave, as a man of the Ryu family, I am obligated to watch over my family!"

"Ah jeez, your so selfish," Luffy groaned.

"Your the one whose selfish you jerk," he yelled back with sharp teeth.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So who are you guys suppose to be," a bond boy with a toothpick in his mouth asked.

"I am the great warrior Usopp, master of the elements around you, king of all hidden treasures, great captain of the pumpkin pirates," a long nose boy responded before getting hit by the red head girl.

"Black Leg Sanji, how old are you now," Dragon asked.

"9 and what's with the black leg part?"

"Wait, you haven't met Red Leg Zeff," Dragon gawked.

"Whose that, I'm just working here on this ship to build my chef carrier, then I'll set sail to find the all blue."

Dragon turned to Nami. "How old are you and when did Arlong attack?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm eight and I don't know who Arlong is, but after you filled me in on what he did, I need to stop him before he kills my mother and enslaves my island," Nami responded.

"No, I don't believe it, and you," Dragon turned to Usopp.

"Seven," Usopp shook.

"Luffy's seven also that means, why didn't I ask about this ahead of time, I'm probably being hunted for taking you guys."

"Well in my mothers condition, I don't think she can hunt anyone," Usopp responded with a tear down his cheek.

"Did your mother die," Dragon asked. Usopp nodded and Sanji and Nami stared at him.

"My mom's in perfect condition to chase you and kick ass," Nami pointed out.

"Of course she is and watch your mouth!"

"Don't yell at her, she didn't do anything wrong," Sanji growled.

"Wait, she just cursed," Usopp responded.

"Hey, I didn't rat you out with all your lies," Nami yelled.

"What are you talking about, I never lie," Usopp yelled back.

"Lire, lire, pants on fire," Nami shouted as she stuck her tongue out.

_"What is this pounding in my chest, it feels weird," _Sanji thought as he looked at the red head girl sticking her tongue out at the long nose boy. _"I've heard the rumors about this, but it must be true, she's a siren who is stealing my heart just like in the old tail the head chef talked about."_

"What have I done, well there is only one option, I have to use my powers for more then just making our ship sail faster. Consistency forgive me, but this is going to hurt."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Still to weak Zoro, this is the 1300th time I beat you," Kuina laughed.

"I'm not giving up and it's the 1356th time you beat me," Zoro yelled.

"Wow, I'll have to start keeping count," Kuina replied. "That way I can rub it in your face every time," she laughed again.

"Dammit! I will get stronger," he shouted as he punched the ground. Zoro's eyes widened as the ground broke up.

"Wow you really are getting stronger, how did you do that Zoro," Kuina responded shocked before wind started rushing around them and swept Zoro off his feet sending him flying off as a table cloth flew by and pulled him off.

"Zoro!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An eighteen year old dark skinned and black hair girl sat in a small boat as it was sailing to her next destination.

"Perhaps this next band of rouges will be more useful," she smiled.

The wind began to force her ship in another direction. "What's going on," she yelled before trying to change the coarse. "Is this the end of me," she gawked as she saw a tornado headed in her direction.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A man with blue hair and a black jacket with arms that didn't look normal grinned as he closed in on his next target. This pirate was worth pocket change compared to other ones he put away, but money got him cola and cola gets him to party with his family of bounty hunters. "Listen here you stupid pirate, the great Franky will boil you alive super bad if you don't give me twice as much as your worth if I hand you in."

"Your blackmailing me you thug," the man yelled.

"Your a pirate, who the hell would care if you lost money," he grinned.

"You dick, I'll kill you," the man yelled as he fired his rifle at Franky.

"Ow, oh no you found my one true weakness, bullets, no one has ever done that to me before, stop!"

"Quit making fun of me," the pirate yelled. Franky began to laugh until a storm started to form.

"Wait, the whether report said sunny all day, I'm going to beat the hell out of that weather man," Franky yelled. "hmm, Sunny sounds like a great name for a... no, no I'm not that guy anymore." Several giant balloons and umbrellas flew by and got a hold of Franky. "What the hell is this," Franky yelled as he flew off. "They got me by my underwear, that super hurts!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," the woman of time screamed as consistency began to tear in the time line. "I sent you back to save me, not kill me Dragon," she yelled.


	5. Chapter 5 kid Zoro and Robin vs Franky

**Neb: So the Straw Hat pirates shall unite, except for Brook... and Chopper. Bummer really, Brook is hilarious and Chopper is extremely useful.  
**

**Brook: That's Ok, I will read your fanfic anyways. Though I don't have eyes to read yohohohoho!**

**Chopper: Good luck Neb!**

Zoro growled as he stood up on his feet, he was on a strange Island and he had no Idea how he got there.

"Excuse me kid, do you know what's going one," a man with blue hair asked. "I'm like super weirded out and don't know where I am."

"Don't call me a kid, I'm not that young," Zoro yelled.

"Kid, you barely make it up to my knee," the blue haired man responded. Zoro sniffed as he saw a tanned young woman climb out of the sand.

"Where am I," she wondered.

"Beats me," Zoro responded.

"Little boy, what is your name," she smiled.

"Zoro, and don't call me little!"

"Feisty aren't you," she giggled. _"Such a cute kid and his pout face looks adorable."_

Zoro blushed and then looked the other direction. He had two goals in mind, find his way back to his island and kick Kuina's ass.

"I'm Nico Robin," she explained.

"The Nico Robin," the blue hair man responded with a grin. "Got quite the bounty on you, just enough for a big time party for me and my bros!"

Robin crossed her arms and Franky pulled off a glove that looked like his skin revealing a metal hand. "Strong Right!"

Robin closed her eyes as his hands sprouted too late. She opened them again and saw they were holding the blue hair man back, but not just him, but the kid with green hair was holding onto his fist keeping it from hitting her. "You seem a little strong for a kid," Franky sweat dropped.

"I am Roronoa Zoro and you will soon know me as the strongest swordsman you ever known," he yelled. He pulled his kendo sword from the sand and knocked back Franky who slammed his foot into him sending him back.

"Cien Fluer, clutch," Robin yelled as she expected to hear a snap.

Franky grinned as he tapped on himself allowing them to hear a clanking noise.

"What the hell," Zoro yelled.

"I may not have as good plating on my back cause I can't build what's behind me, but I at least no how to build things to keep my bones from being snapped so easily." Robin grunted as she moved next to Zoro and waved him to go behind her. He ignored it, not letting some young adult act like his mother. Zoro at least learned one thing about his enemy, he has nothing protecting his back.

"How many arms can you sprout," Zoro asked.

"So cute when you get serious," she smiled causing the blush to come back on his face. "I can make as many as I want."

"Well do you think you can hold him down."

"I'll try my best," she smiled as she crossed her arms. Franky's metal fist slammed into yer causing her to fly back into the water.

"Nice try devil fruit user, but I'm not letting you get the best of Franky," he yelled before spinning and colliding his arms together. "Super!"

"Shut up," Zoro yelled before jumping in the water after her. Zoro swam as fast as he could intil he reached her and then swam up to the shore and pulled her up there despite their size difference.

"How are you able to lift thing that are so much bigger than you," Franky yelled.

Zoro sniffed as he put up his kendo sword. "I lift boulders to get myself stronger, so what."

"Boulders," Franky gawked. He could do the same thing, but that was because of his mechanics and plus this guy is just a little runt. Franky ran at him and began swinging punches at Zoro. Zoro's kendo sword barely held up and he flew back from a direct hit to the stomach.

"Don't hurt him, he's just a child," Robin coughed as she finally woke.

"So what, he got in my way," Franky responded. "Honestly, I'd like having that guy as a little bro, but he's in the way of the prize, so... time to go," he yelled before launching his hand at Robin. Goodbye Nico Robin!" Franky looked and saw his hand was caught, but not by Robin or her devil fruit powers, but by Zoro who held onto his hand tight and then swung him in the air. "Why is he so unnaturally strong are you a demon?!"

Zoro's eyes were read and he had an evil grin on his face as he pulled Franky down sending him in the water. Zoro then took the opportunity now seeing his opponents back grabbing hold of a stone and throwing it at him at the back of his head. Franky then knocked out and sank into the water. Zoro fell back panting from lifting that giant metal guy. He lifts a lot, but this was a new record for him plus throwing the guy as far as he did. "Dammit, I really am a demon aren't I," Zoro spoke up.

"No your not and don't let anyone ever tell you that," Robin replied sternly. "Could you possibly take me to the locals of this Island."

"I'm not from this place, but yea, I suspect we should find them if we go that way."

"little swordsman, foot prints in the sand lead that way, so shouldn't we follow them."

"... I told you not to call me little!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We lost one of the straw hat crew Dragon, hurry! I'm already starting to fade away." The woman of time's consistency laid in her bead panting as she looked at her hand she could see through. "If we are going to save me now, Luffy must be the one to defeat the Paradox man."


	6. Chapter 6 Villains vs Strawhats part 1

**Neb: Zoro and Robin had found themselves on Luffy's home island, The villains close in. Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Dragon make their way to the Island. Can the Straw Hat crew win with such a disadvantage, can they win without their Shipwright, their musician, or more importantly, their doctor. I do not own One Piece. Sorry for the long wait here is your chapter.  
**

"Ah, a small village is that way," Robin smiled as she and the miniature Zoro headed to town.

"Alright, we need cash to buy me a sword and then we can sneak aboard one of the ships and get off this island," Zoro decided.

"Where do you suspect I will go after that," Robin responded.

"That's your problem not mine," Zoro responded while picking his ear. Robin sprouted an arm on his back before smacking him with it. "Ow, what was that for."

"You best behave young man before I make you," she responded coldly. Zoro gulped and she pressed forward into town. "Come with me, we'll see if we can get some info on where we are."

"You lost," a man spoke up. Zoro and Robin both turned to a man wearing golden armor. "Nico Robin, what a surprise running into you."

"Don Krieg, I thought you'd be at the Grand Line by now," Robin smiled.

"I was convinced to turn back, but don't worry, I'll head there soon after a brat is taken out of the way," he grinned. "The green haired boy must be Roronoa Zoro as the paradox man stated," he grinned.

"I assume the Paradox man is responsible for our coming here," Robin responded.

"No, that was another guys doing, one who's been weaken so badly after bringing you all here," Don Krieg explained. "I have an idea, how about you ditch the runt and join my crew, then we can tear apart this whole Island and get sailing to the grand line."

"You'd take me back to the grand line," Nico Robin smiled.

"Of course, I'm not afraid to have devils working for me," he grinned.

"And who is this boy you need to get rid of," Robin smiled.

"Monkey D. Luffy," Don Krieg responded sure he had won her to his side.

"D? Interesting."

"Why, what is so interesting about D?"

Robin decided to hold back the connection she made and focus on something more up close. "What about little Zoro, what would we do with him?"

"I don't care, kill him, make him a cabin boy, he's only legendary in the future," Don Krieg waved that away. "Now about the D. are you sugestin-"

"Hey, how dare you say you'd off me like that or make me a cabin boy! What the hell do you mean my future? Who the hell are you?"

Don Krieg growled at that and pointed a gun a Zoro. "That's it your dead kid!" A fist slammed into his face sending him flying back.

"Way to go," Luffy yelled as his new first mate grinned.

"Getting the hang of this whole rubber thing," Katsu grinned. Him and Luffy hooked arms and started dancing with glee until Don Krieg got up and started shooting at them.

Zoro grabbed a near by stick and slammed it into his stomach.

"Nice try kid, but even if you do have skill, I'm wearing thick armor!" Don Krieg smacked Zoro aside and Robin created hands to wrap around him.

"Dang, never mind rubber, I want her power," Katsu gawked.

"Sorry, there is a no refund policy until the day you die on these devil fruits," Robin explained.

"So I'm going to be like this forever," Katsu groaned.

"Shanks already told us that," Luffy responded.

"Yea, but it's another thing hearing it confirmed by more people," Katsu sighed.

"Excuse me kids, what is your names," Robin smiled.

"Katsu."

"Luffy! Shshshsh."

"Luffy," Robin and Zoro both responded.

"So that guys suppose to be are captain," Zoro responded with doubt.

"How cute," Robin smiled causing Zoro to give an irritated look.

"What are you guys talking about," Luffy questioned.

"So if he's are captain, he must be a good fighter then," Zoro grinned. Zoro grabbed two nearby sticks and handed one to Luffy. "Beat me in a sword fight and you've proven yourself."

"I don't know how to sword fight an these aren't swords," Luffy responded confused. Zoro grunted and charged at Luffy before Katsu stepped in the way and blocked Zoro's stick.

"He said he doesn't know how to use a sword," Katsu growled.

"You going to fight me," Zoro grunted.

"I'm a fisherman idiot, I don't waist my time on petty things like this," Katsu growled. Several arms came out of the ground and pulled them away from each other.

"Perhaps we should talk elsewhere, we just knocked a guy out on the edge of town," Robin suggested.

"Come back to my place," Katsu decided. "We can go over everything with a bowl of blue flounder soup."

"Food," Luffy grinned. Zoro grunted and then grabbed a sword off of Don Crieg and followed behind everyone. Katsu and him glared daggers at each other.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Finally made it," Dragon sighed in relief as he climbed to shore pulling the boat with three children aboard it.

"About time and what was with that storm, why didn't you remove it," Nami yelled.

"Your a feisty one," Dragon responded.

"Dragon!"

"Fine, I used up all my power trying to get the rest of your crew here," explained the hooded man. "We should wait ten minutes before heading to town, so I can recharge."

"Town would be five minutes that way," Nami explained.

"How did you know that," Dragon asked.

"Nami is amazing," Sanji gawked.

"That's alright. but did you here the time I conquered a cyclops with only a needle and some chewing gum," Usopp gloated.

"Shut up," Nami and Sanji both yelled. Dragon started laughing until a loud bang was heard. He looked down and saw a hole in his chest bleed out. The three kids gawked as they saw him collapse on the sand. They heard a man laugh as he walked closer to them. The man had a long sharp nose and long teeth. He was a fishman and he carried a long jagged sword on his side.

"Arlong," Dragon coughed.

"It's been a while Dragon, never would have thought I'd beat you, but when you spoke about how much you weakened, I couldn't help but see how much." Arlong shot Dragon six more times before laughing again like the maniac he was. He turned his head to the kids. "I'll take the redhead, she seemed useful when I heard her give directions on an Island she has never been on." Nami gulped and Sanji stood in front of her and Usopp hid behind her as he pulled out his sling shot. "Out of my way brats!"

"Never," Sanji yelled causing Nami to blush. Usopp cried and then ran to the boat where he hid. Arlong pointed his pistol at Sanji.

"Die brat," he grunted before firing three times... "What," Arlong yelled as a man stood in front of him.

"You sure are Super annoying," the man yelled before opening a gun on his arm. "I'm not letting you hurt these kids though!"

"Who the hell are you," Arlong growled.

"The name is Franky," he yelled back.


	7. Chapter 7 War in Luffy's home town

**Neb: Franky vs Arlong, Robin and a bunch of kids beat Don Krieg. The Paradox man steps closer to victory each time something different happens. Will the Straw Hat crew beat such a powerful foe, or will they seize to exist and the world we know will change. I do not own One Piece.  
**

Arlong charged at Franky who slammed his fist into him sending him flying back. "Strong Right!"

Arlong recovered from the attack and pulled out two pistols and started firing at Franky who stood their and grinned as the bullets deflected off of him. Franky then slammed his hand into the Fishmans face sending him flying back. He turned his head to see more fishmen headed their way.

"Dammit, their are too many of them," Nami yelled.

"Little girls shouldn't curse," Franky responded.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Dammit, their are too many of them," Zoro yelled as a clown pirate and his crew started closing in on them.

"Little boys shouldn't curse," Robin responded.

"Pistol," Luffy yelled as he slammed his fist into one of their faces sending them falling back.

"Ouch, that hurt!"

"Gum Gum no, Fish hook," Katsu yelled as he slammed a right hook into the clown sending him back. The men started charging until they fell to their knees by arms that dragged them down.

"Clutch," Robin whispered before they all fell to the ground in an instant.

"Dammit, if I had a sword," Zoro growled.

"Take this," Katsu replied as he handed a machete to Zoro. "I use it to cut my way through thorn bushes on this island when looking for a fishing spot.

"Your really big on fishing," Zoro responded remembering the kids attack.

"Yep, it's in my blood," Katsu grinned.

"And I love eating," Luffy grinned. "So he's perfect!"

"Yea, about that Luffy, I can't cook," he explained.

"What," Luffy yelled.

"Yea, my parents taught me how to fish, but cooking isn't my thing," he explained.

"It's ok, we all have flaws," Robin smiled.

"Thank you, she's nice," Katsu grinned and so did Luffy.

"Damn woman," Zoro growled causing an arm to come out of his back and pull his ear. "Ow, ow, I'm sorry!"

"That's better, as long as your under my care Zoro, you'll behave properly," She pointed out. "Now, what's with all the pirates?" Before they knew it, more pirates started popping up drawing swords, even a guy in a suit and a fat lady with a big club showed up.

"Son of a-," Zoro began.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"-Bitch," Franky growled.

"Hey, you just cursed," Nami yelled.

"Yea, well it's OK for grown ups to do it in the face of the odds stacked against them, but when kids do it, it's wrong, I had so many more attachments I wanted to add to myself in case if this ever happened, but I never got around to it."

"We're going to die," Usopp cried.

"No we aren't," Franky yelled. He looked around and saw smoke come from a different direction. "A village must be that way, go to it and hide!" Usopp already ran off and then was followed by Nami and then Sanji.

"Poor Franky," a man in a cloak responded.

"Who are you," Franky asked.

"I am the inconsistency of the universe, the paradox man if you will," he grinned.

"Well Paradox man, do you think you can handle, the great Franky!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nami, Sanji, and Usopp made their way to the village where they saw more pirates fighting Marines. "Marines, thank god," Nami yelled.

"Nami," a woman yelled as she ran over to her.

"Bell-mere," Nami yelled as she hugged her mother.

"I was so worried, we I heard a giant fleet of Pirates was going to attack this city and I had to make sure you were or weren't here, so I joined Garp's fleet," Nami's mother cried. "Why did you run away?"

"Long story, but I need to find a kid named Luffy."

"Garp's kid, I think he's in this mess," Bell- mere replied before looking around. "You kids get inside somewhere safe, the Marines will take care of the Pirates." The three kids headed inside a nearby building where they saw two guys looting it.

"Hey, aren't those some of the kids we have to kill," one of the Pirates yelled.

"Single sword style, grand cut," a green haired boy mumbled as he closed his blade. The two men fell to the ground.

"That was very good Zoro," Robin smiled.

"Shut up woman, your not my mother," Zoro growled.

"Hey, be nice to her, she's all you got weather your not fortunate enough to have her genes," Nami yelled. Zoro gave a look of disgust while Robin smiled.

"Guys, we have to move," Usopp responded as more Pirates entered the building.

"Franky's Strong Right!" Franky came crashing through the wooden wall as he slammed his fist into the three pirates who came in through the door. He sent them flying out of the building and Franky landed on his feet.

"How'd you get away from the other men," Sanji gasped.

"The guy in the cloak threw me so hard I flew over here," Franky replied freaking the children out. "Yea, if I fight him again, I'm pretty sure I'm going to lose."

"He threw a big guy like you and your only pretty sure," Robin smiled.

"Shut up woman," Franky growled.

"He must be the father, how unfortunate such a beautiful maiden was swept away and had an ugly baby with an ugly man," Sanji sniffed.

"Go to hell," Franky and Zoro both yelled. The anger that filled the room was removed when they heard a cannon fire, then an explosion come from outside.

"Grandpa," Luffy yelled as an old marine fell to his knees looking down at a hole blown through his chest.

"Yes, that should be enough inconsistency to bring out my full power," the Paradox man laughed. Luffy fell to his knees as he wept by his grandfather's side, Garp...


	8. Chapter 8 Final Chapter

**Neb: Garp dies, his killer is a Paradox man. What will Luffy do, prepare for the final battle of this story? I do not own One Piece.  
**

"Gr-grampa!"

The paradox man grinned as power flowed through him. All the power in the world and it was all his. The Para Para Fruit's true identity will reveal itself as he awakens its true power. Marking that moved like zigzags around his body began to form. His skin turned blue and his hair turned purple and long. His eyes became completely black as lightning swarmed around him. "I am King of Everything!" He slammed his fist on the ground and people around him started disintegrating.

"H-hey paradox man, we did what you asked, give us power," Buggy spoke up and everyone who was working with him was nodding. The man grinned before pointing his hands at his gang of pirates. One by one they all vanished, erased from history.

"Ah- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Buggy screamed. Luffy looked up and grunted as tears streamed down his face.

"Hey, let's get out of here," Usopp yelled as him and Nami who made it to the village started pulling on his shirt. Luffy stared at them for a second and started crying again. Zoro looked up at the man and grunted before he picked up a sword one of the villains dropped.

"I will show you, I will cut through you!" Zoro charged at him and started climbing ladders to get up to the top of a roof. He charged at the man and the Paradox man looked back at Zoro and grinned before waving his hand and disintegrating the poor swordsman.

"Zoro," Robin, Usopp, and Nami screamed. Robin launched herself in the air with several of her hands forming around her. The man was covered in Robin's hands as he was being pulled to the ground. Franky grabbed cola from a fridge and started using it to fuel himself.

"Take this you son of a bitch," Franky yelled as he shot a wave of air pressure at the Paradox man. The man hit a rooftop hard and Franky and Robin moved quickly to join him on top of it. Robin created more hands that swarmed around the man and he grunted as he was making them disappear as fast as they were forming. Franky charged at him and swung a punch. "Strong Right!"

"Cien Fleur, Clutch!" A snap could be heard across the town. Franky grinned at their victory, but his grin vanished quickly as the man smiled. The hands around him started vanishing and so did Franky.

"Mr. Robot," Robin yelled as he disappeared.

"Run," Franky yelled at her before vanishing. Robin took off and the man appeared in front of her.

"Die," he grinned before another fist hit him in the head.

"Gum Gum fishing hook," a kid's voice yelled. Ryu flew overhead as he started swinging several punches at the Paradox man.

"Back," the man grinned as he pulled time backwards before slamming his foot into Luffy's first mate before the kid even threw a punch. He grabbed hold of a long steel pole and stabbed the boy with it before tossing him off the roof.

"Y-you monster," Robin grunted before waving her hands. "Tri Fleur, Strangle!" Thre hands came out and two of them grabbed the man's throat. The other pulled a knife from his belt and moved to stab him.

"Stop," the man muttered as everything around him froze. "Back." Time rewind and he threw his knife at Robin before she had the option to do anything. "It's pointless to resist. I am all powerful!"

Luffy cried at the side of Ryu as Sanji and Nami ran over to him. Usopp had already run away, guess that makes him the smart one.

"We have to go," Nami cried as she pulled Luffy by the arm. "Come on kid!" Luffy looked at her as tears streamed down his face. That's when Dragon showed up.

"Dragon, your ok," Nami spoke up.

"Will you stop the evil bastard Dragon," Sanji joined in. Dragon shook his head.

"I am starting to disappear. He had been focusing his power on me since I got here, knowing I would be a threat." He looked at the boy Ryu and sighed. "Lady of time, I fulfilled my purpose, now give me the power to fix everything." The Dragon started glowing. as the kid in front of him began to disintegrate.

"What are you doing," Luffy yelled.

"Fixing everything," he replied. "Eat this." The man handed a fruit that took the place of the boy to Luffy. "You have to swing one good punch on the man to set everything back. Luffy nodded with tears still streaming down his face. He ate the fruit and coughed in disgust.

"How will he get near the man," Nami asked.

"With your help, his crew," Dragon grinned before vanishing.

"Dragon," Sanji and Nami both yelled.

"What do we do now," Luffy grunted.

"You swing that punch you bastard," Sanji grunted as he grabbed Luffy by the shirt. "Put all your rage into it, what happen to Zoro, the kid, and your grandpa!" Luffy grunted before nodding.

"Follow me," Sanji yelled before charging at the man. Nami grabbed the steel pole the man tossed off of the roof. Luffy sniffed before charging behind Sanji and Nami.

"Impudent children," the man grunted. Ah, he yelled as he grabbed onto his face. A drop of blood fell from it. "Zoro actually cut me. That's the only drop of blood that will be spilt!" He charged at them and grabbed Sanji who was about to kick him before making him vanish. Nami had swung her pole and he caught it. "Pointless!" He was about to make Nami and Luffy vanish but something hit him in the forehead that exploded in his face.

Usopp looked at him from the distance where he had a toy slingshot and small bags of pepper. "Pepper bomb!" He fired several more and the man who gave a look of annoyance.

"Die!" The man was about to wave his hand at Usopp who fell back in fear, but received a punch to the face.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy's fist collided hard with the man's face before sending him through several buildings. All of time begun to fast forwarded and fixed itself.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luffy's fist collided with the man in the hot tub room as Boa swung a kick at the same time. The man coughed up blood as he fell out of the window. "H-how did you beat me!" The paradox man hit a steel pole that poked out of the top of a building. He coughed before bleeding out. "My undoing has come. Sister now watches over time and keeps it in balance, until another person finds my fruit."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Luffy, come back to the hot tub with me," Boa whined as she followed behind Luffy who was walking back to his ship.

"We need to set sail, sorry Handcock," Luffy grinned. Hearts formed in her eyes.

"Luffy?" Luffy turned his head to see a young man grin at him. The man was dressed as a fisherman and carried a long pole.

"Hey, you were that kid from the island I knew all those years back... what was your name?"

"Ryu, Ryu S. Kanji," the man smiled. "I'm not surprised you don't remember me, it's been a while."

"Yea, it's good to see you again," Luffy smiled and the man smiled back. "Take good care of yourself Luffy and stay traveling."

"Will do, and you too," Luffy grinned once more before the two travelers parted ways."


End file.
